In the manufacture, transport, storage and transfer to the field of drill pipe, the threads on the pipe are often damaged. The damage occurs to threads found at both ends. Drill pipe is manufactured with male and female threads on the two ends. Pipe thread protectors have been devised in the past and have been successful to some extent. However, the thread protector of the present invention provides a distinct advantage over previous devices. It is able to provide a hermetic seal when engaged with the threads. It is preferably installed on a drill pipe for the purpose of protecting the threads against physical abuse, but it also provides a seal protecting the threads which limits exposure of the threads to water vapors and reduces rust formation. This enables storage of pipe protected by the present invention for an indefinite interval.
An alternate male embodiment and a similar alternate female embodiment are also disclosed. These two embodiments cope with the problem that arises on accidental disengagement of the tapered or wedge-shaped lock member. The present apparatus thus discloses in an alternate form a mechanism which prevents accidental disengagement. As mentioned above, a lock member is slidably installed by bringing its edges (tapered at an angle equal to the angle of the upstanding tabs) against the tabs to draw the band tight, thereby jamming the resilient material against the threads. Pipe with thread protectors installed is often hauled aboard a truck subject to much vibration and pounding on the road, rough handling, loading and unloading, and is apt to be jarred. The jarring impact may, in some circumstances, jar the lock loose, thereby accidentally releasing the thread protector. The present apparatus prevents that, utilizing features in the alternate embodiment.